Between Friends
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: A little Nate/Chuck, centered around a haircut. Let me know if you have any questions. Rated T for language, no smut, but there's a little fooling around. My OC, Cody, is Nate's older brother.


**Between Friends**

Nate fussed with his tie. He snatched a glass of white wine from a passing tray and drained half of it. "Take it easy, killer." Nate shot Cody a doubtful look. "How much alcohol did you consume at these things?" "Come on, Natie, it's just another social event. You've been to a thousand of them." The Captain came over. "Nathaniel, straighten your tie, fix your collar, and at least try to look presentable. I know it is next to impossible with your stupid surfer boy hair style." Nate handed Cody the wine and straightened his tie, adjusted his collar, and ran his hand through his hair to make it a little better. "Sorry, Father, I will get it cut." "Short, Nate, something clean and neat." Nate nodded without comment. The Captain walked away. Cody handed Nate his wine. "I'll go find you something stronger." "Thanks, but I have to stay sober."

Cody kissed Nate on the forehead and moved off to find his colleagues. Chuck ambled over to his best friend. He ran his fingers through Nate's hair. "Did you catch hell for this?" "You know it," Nate muttered. "Well, if you hadn't been so stubborn last night…" "If you hadn't been so busy shoving your tongue down my throat," Nate purred back. "Please, you orgasm from that alone." Chuck reached out and closed his hand over Nate's crotch. Nate spit the sip of wine he'd just taken back into his glass. "You're going to get us caught. Now stop it and later you can give me a five hundred dollar haircut and a five dollar fuck." "Promises, promises. I don't know if you overestimate me or underestimate me," Chuck purred directly into Nate's ear. "Okay, you win I'm starting to get an erection. Now back off before this gets out of control." Blair strolled over. "Whatever you two are up to, it's going to get Nate beat."

Chuck glanced over and sure enough the Captain looked pissed. Chuck hooked his arm through Blair's and she dutifully gave him a peck on the lips. They moved back into the gathering, knowing that the Captain would go back to talking to his friends if he believed Nate and Chuck were done plotting. Nate watched them go. He really wanted to take his best friend upstairs and forget about the hell that was social gatherings. Nate finished his wine in one gulp. He didn't know why his father was keeping an eagle eye on him; he knew how to behave during social events. As Cody pointed out, he'd been to a thousand.

Late that night, Chuck appeared outside Nate's balcony window. Sometimes, Nate loved living on the third floor of the town house. He unlatched the window and let Chuck in. "My parents are out and my brothers and sisters have scattered. It's time for that five hundred five deal we talked about." "Well, you're half right." Chuck yanked Nate's shirt over his head and began to suck on the other boy's chest and neck. With Herculean effort, Nate held Chuck at arm's length. "You have to cut my hair. The Captain has been watching me like a hawk. Just do it really quick and then we can go all night." "I'll do it after," Chuck kissed Nate. "We'll fall asleep, you know we will." Chuck let his shoulders drop. "All right, I will cut it first."

Nate grabbed a towel, a comb, and a pair of scissors. Chuck filled a spray bottle with tap water and came back into Nate's bedroom. Nate settled in his desk chair in front of Chuck. "You hate getting your haircut," Chuck said softly. "I promised the Captain that I would get it done. He wants it short and clean." Chuck put the towel around Nate's shoulders. "I have something in mind." "I'm not sure I want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it neat and tidy." "Trust me, Natie, this will be something you'll love and he'll tolerate." Nate leaned back for a kiss. Chuck gave him a super long, slow, French one. "God, Chuck, you have no idea what you do to me." "Oh, I think I have a few clues, baby." Chuck ran the comb through Nate's hair and picked up the scissors.

It had been awhile since Chuck had given Nate a haircut. "How did Eric find out that you can cut?" asked Nate. "He caught me cutting my own. His bangs grow really fast and they were bugging him so I volunteered to trim them for him." "You realize that you've got a client for life, right?" "Yep, but it doesn't bother me. He's my baby brother and I love him." "I always knew that you were meant to have brothers and sisters, Chuck. Wow, that's a lot of length." "You're too easy, Nate," Chuck laughed. "Tell me about it," Nate grinned. Chuck cut for awhile in silence. Finally, he finished and carefully shook the towel over a trash can. Then he came back and used the towel to dry Nate's hair. He brought the comb through it and then tousled it with his fingers. "There, just use a little gel in the morning and you'll be golden." Nate went to look in the mirror. He came back grinning. "Now for the second part of that deal," he growled. Their lips met and the rest is, well… gossip.


End file.
